The Untold Love
by Mikila94
Summary: What did Vivi think about Ace's execution? How did she reacted to his death?


**A.N: I started this at school a long time ago and finally got it finished! I wrote this one shot because giodan asked me to. I´m not sure if it´s actually what she wanted, but I hope it´s okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own One Piece**

**The untold love**

She sat there in her room, eyes wide with terror. She had a paper in her hands, a paper that told about her friend´s coming execution.

"_How did this happen… he´s even stronger than Luffy! How did he get caught!"_ she thought, shaking while reading the paper. Her thoughts were interrupted because of a knock on to the door.

"Vivi-sama, are you alright? You were supposed to be with us ten minutes ago." came Igaram´s, Vivi´s servant´s, voice. Nefertari Vivi, the princess of Arabasta, looked up from the paper to the door.

"Y-yes Igaram, I´m fine. I´m coming!" Vivi yelled back. She put the paper down and stood up. Before leaving the room she took a last glance at the paper.

"_Please Ace, be safe."_ she prayed silently in her mind before leaving the room.

XXXXX

Ace stared at the floor blankly. He had lost to Black Beard, his former friend and nakama, and was now in jail, waiting for death, because of him.

"_I´ll never see Luffy again… or pops or Marco, or anyone of my friends…" _he thought sadly.

"_Heh, how ironic. When I was a kid I often wondered that should I even live, and now that I want to live, I´m going to die."_ Ace thought, couple of tears escaping from his eyes.

"Heh, what´s wrong Portgaz? Afraid of dying?" mocked Crocodile, the former shichibukai. Ace glared at him.

"Crocodile", he hissed. Crocodile was an old enemy of his father White Beard, and a man who had tried to kill his brother and his friends. Yes, his brother´s friends, especially one of them.

"_Vivi…"_ Ace thought sadly _"I was never able to tell you how much I liked you…"_

Ace looked at the ceiling. Vivi, his brother´s friend, was his first and most likely last crush.

"_But maybe it´s better this way… she would have rejected me anyway. It would probably have hurt too much."_

XXXXX

It was the day of Ace´s execution. Vivi was watching it from the tv with her father, Pell, Chaka and Igaram.

"Quack!" Carue yelled, coming to the room just in time.

"Vivi-sama, are you sure you want to watch this?" Igaram asked, wondering how the princess could take a public execution.

"Yes Igaram, I am completely sure." Vivi replied and focused on to the tv. She started shaking when she saw Ace appearing to the execution platform.

"_Ace…"_ she thought, clenching her fists.

"Vivi-sama, are you okay?" Pell asked. Vivi just nodded nervously and continued to watch. Soon she saw Sengoku starting to speak about Ace´s parents.

"_What does that got to do with anything?"_ she wondered. Vivi´s eyes widened when she heard that Ace was Gold Roger´s son.

"_That can´t be true"_, she thought, even thought she also knew that it most likely was.

"The pirate king´s son!" Chaka wondered out a loud, shocked.

"No wonder they´re executing him, he would be a big threat to the world." Pell told, a little bit of shock shoving in his face, too. Vivi´s shock turned into anger. `No wonder they´re executing him´? He was a human too! Vivi clenched her fists, trying to focus on the execution.

"Well, it´s better this way. The world will be much safer with him dead", Chaka wondered out a loud, making Vivi snap. She jumped up, hitting Chaka straight in the face.

"Vivi-sama, what are you-!" Igaram yelled, only to be interrupted by Vivi yelling: "How dare you! He´s a human being too, just like you! Don´t talk about him like he was some monster!"

"Quack!" Carue agreed angrily with his blue haired friend.

"Vivi-sama, calm down." Pell said, grapping a hold of Vivi. Vivi pushed him away, she couldn´t take it anymore. She ran out of the room without saying a word. King and the three guards watched after Vivi for a while and then Igaram asked from Carue: "Do you know what´s wrong with Vivi-sama?"

Carue glared at him and continued watching tv. Pell shrugged.

"I´ll go talk with Vivi-sama, you can stay and watch the execution." he said.

"Thank you, Pell." Cobra said to the guard. Pell nodded and left the room.

XXXXX

"_So what if he´s Gold Roger´s son! He´s still a human, and a good one at that! Why does he have to be killed? Wouldn´t prison bee enough?"_ Vivi thought sadly, lying on her bed. Of course she knew that he was a pirate and that pirates were criminals, but Ace was her friend. He even saved her and the others from marines long time ago.

"_Who knows what would have happened to me and this country without Ace"_, she thought, hearing a knock on the door. She sat up and wiped her tears away.

"Come in", she said. Pell came in with serious but confused expression. Vivi knew what it was about, but…

"What is it, Pell?" she asked with sad smile.

Pell, the guard who had known Vivi ever since she was born, noticed immediately that the princes had been crying.

"Vivi-sama, is everything alright? You look upset…" he asked.

"Yes, I´m fine. It´s just…" Vivi silenced herself, she didn´t want to say it. She didn´t want to say or think that her friend would die. Pell sighed, saying: "Vivi-sama, you can tell me if something´s wrong. You know it, right?"

Vivi nodded.

"Yes Pell, I know that. But still…" Vivi paused, fighting back her tears. Pell went to sit next to the princess, who couldn´t hold her tears anymore.

"It´s alright, Vivi-sama. It´s alright." Pell tried to comfort the crying princess. Vivi just shook her head, saying: "No Pell, it´s not okay, it´s not…!"

Pell put his hand on her shoulder, and she just cried harder. They sat there for a while, Pell sitting still with a hand on Vivi´s shoulder and Vivi sitting next to him, crying in to her hands. After Vivi had calmed down a little, Pell asked carefully: "Vivi-sama, can I ask why you are so upset? It´s true that Portgaz is a human, but he´s a pirate, too."

"I know that, Pell. It´s just-" Vivi mumbled, still sopping. Pell squeezed Vivi´s shoulder. He didn´t want the princess to cry anymore, but he wanted to know what this all was about. They sat in silence for a while again, the only sound being Vivi´s sobs.

"Ace is a good person", Vivi said after the silence that felt like eternity to Pell.

Pell looked at Vivi. That certainly wasn´t what he had expected.

"Did you know him?" he asked. Vivi turned her teary, angry face towards Pell and hissed: "I _know _him, Pell. He is not dead yet!"

Pell held his hands in front of himself in defense.

"I´m sorry, Vivi-sama, my mistake." he said. Vivi sighed.

"Ace is a good man… he saved me, Luffy and the others a while back." she told. Pell raised an eyebrow, asking: "Here in Arabasta?"

Vivi nodded.

"Yes… we were chased by marines and we were almost caught, but then Ace came and fought the marines that we could get away." she told.

"Why did he save you? Did he know the Straw hat pirates?" Pell asked. Vivi nodded again.

"Yes, he knew Luffy. They-" Vivi started to sob again.

"I´m sorry Pell, I can´t talk about this right now." she apologized.

"It´s all right, Vivi-sama." Pell told. They sat there in silence. For how long, they didn´t know. At some point Pell noticed that Vivi had fallen asleep.

"_It must have been a shock for Vivi-sama to hear that her friend is about to die"_, Pell thought. He lifted the sleeping princess to her bed and left quietly from the room.

XXXXX

When Vivi woke up, she noticed that she was lying on her bed.

"_I must have fallen asleep"_, she thought, rubbing her eyes. She heard the door open and saw a crying Carue enter, Pell close behind him.

When Carue noticed Vivi, he ran to her.

"Carue? What´s wrong?" Vivi asked, worried.

"Vivi-sama, Portgaz D. Ace is dead. The government got what it wanted", Pell told. His heart ached when he saw Vivi´s face turn from worried to sad. And not only sad, but completely broken. It hadn´t been this bad never before, or at least he didn´t remember that it would have been.

"Vivi-sa-"

"Get out"

"Vivi-sama?"

"Get out I said!" Vivi screamed, tears falling from her eyes. Pell did as told, he thought that it would be better for Vivi if he let her calm down for a moment before he spoke to her. As soon as the door was closed, Vivi collapsed on to her bed.

"No… Ace…" she mumbled between the sobs. She didn´t even know why she was so upset, she had known the said man only a short while. But she was sure that he had been a good person and wouldn´t have deserved death.

"_I never felt like this towards anyone else… why didn´t I realize it earlier!"_ she thought, turning to face Carue. The crying duck looked at her.

"Carue… why didn´t I realize earlier that I loved him?"

**A.N: Okay, this might have turned out as a romance, but that´s only because I like AceXVivi. Sadly there isn´t many fics about them. Review, okay?**


End file.
